In case of the conventional swing mechanism for direct winding on a field core of a stator, use of a cam unit caused cam fatigue at high speed operation and difficulty in adjustment.
In accordance with the present invention, a nozzle is swung to rotate along the periphery of a field core by means of a differential gear unit, for example a combination of bevel gears, thereby minimizing mechanical fatigue and enabling easy adjustment.